See You In Three Weeks
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: To Roxas, those were the hardest words to say because he thought Namine didn't notice him. But being invisible to yourself doesn't mean that you're invisible to someone else's eyes. ONESHOT R&R Please!


Namine ran to her friends Kairi and Selphie, who were hanging out at the Quad with Riku, Sora, and Roxas. "Hey there!" she greeted the girls, completely ignoring the boys. She hid a blush.

"Hey Namine!" Kairi greeted back, "So...what's up?"

"Fine!" Riku joked, "So you're not even gonna say 'Hi' to us anymore?" He smirked.

Namine winced and smiled nervously at the three boys behind her. "Uh...hehe... Sorry. Hi Riku! Hi Sora!" She waved at them and turned back to the girls. _That was SO embarrassing! _She blushed even more and felt her heart beat rapidly.

Roxas looked at the blonde girl in front of him sadly. _She didn't even see me! Am I invisible to her? _He sighed as the bell rang for first period to begin. "Well," he heard Selphie say, "Time to go. Kairi, Riku, Sora, and I will see you and Roxas later okay, Namine?" He smiled weakly at the brunette and nodded along with Namine.

Namine realized that the skater blonde was next to her and turned to face him. "Well?" she asked, "Should we go? We'll be late if we stand around any longer."

"Y-yeah. Lets go." Roxas put his hands in his pocket in a swagger and walked into the building with Namine.

* * *

"I can't believe today's the last day!" Olette cheered to Namine, "I don't mean it in a bad way at all, either. Once we go on vacation, I'll be able to see Hayner more." She smiled at the thought. 

Namine laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah, sure." She took a quick glance at Roxas, who was right across the classroom from her. He had a sad look in his sapphire eyes and a frown on his face. _His handsome face... _Namine blinked and snapped herself out of her thoughts. _What am I thinking?!_

"Who you lookin' at, Namine?" Olette asked the spaced-out blonde slyly and nudged her. "Roxas?"

Namine blushed furiously and looked at her friend nervously. "N-no! Of course not! I was...just...um...thinking of today's test. Yeah, that's it!" She faked a smile and giggled. "Sounds really heard with Benjamin Franklin and the patriots... Along with the union-"

"Ahh!" Hayner whined from behind, "Will you shut up already?" He covered his ears. "Those educational history stuff is giving me a headache!"

Olette frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Hayner, if you actually STUDIED, you wouldn't HAVE a headache!" She rolled her eyes. "You are such a slacker! I can't believe I'm still going out with you."

"I'm hurt," Hayner toned sarcastically, earning a soft, yet vicious growl from the lingering brunette.

"Okay, okay, you two," Namine interrupted, "Calm down. The teacher's here." Everyone hustled to their seats and sat down, still murmuring.

Roxas allowed his gaze to wander over to Namine and felt his heart contract painfully in a sour-ish way. There she was; smiling as she received her test paper and wrote on it. Each letter stroke she did was more graceful than the last. Good thing she didn't see him staring at her or-

"ROXAS!" Ms. Ishima, their history teacher, snapped, "Did you hear me?!"

Roxas blinked a few times to snap out of his daze and looked up at his cross, 42 year old teacher. "H-hey...Ms. Ishima," he stammered when he caught a glimpse of Namine and the other students turning towards him, "My, you look ugly today...?" _Oh, crap!_

The class laughed hysterically and Ms. Ishima turned red with fury. "Shut your mouth RIGHT NOW, young man!" she chastised him, "Now quit your daydreaming and FOCUS ON THE TEST IN FRONT OF YOU!!!" She pointed at the question-filled paper on his desk and walked to her desk with a huff.

_Geez. She's so crabby!_ Roxas sighed and picked up his pen and started to write.

* * *

**(Time skip) In 6th period...**

Roxas took a seat next to his cousin, Sora, and put his head down on the cold desk after placing his books on it. _This is so lame!_

Sora noticed his cousin's distress and looked worried. "Hey, Roxas, something wrong? You really didn't act like yourself today. You seemed...less skater-ish." He flashed a cheesy smile.

Roxas grunted as he sat up. "It's just that... Today's the last day of school before winter break, yet Namine never noticed me ONCE! I really wanna tell her 'goodbye for three weeks', but it's just so hard. What if she laughs at me, y'know?" He ran a hand through his straight-spiky hair.

"Can you quit it with the 'y'know' thing? You're starting to sound like Rai." The two laughed and Sora was the first to stop. "You don't have to tell her goodbye, dude. We'll all be hanging out in the Destiny Islands during the break."

"That's just it. I can't go. I'm leaving to Hollow Bastion."

Sora's eyes widened. "What?!! But why?!"

"My dad's got a meeting there and the whole family has to go with him." Roxas sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You're lucky you've got the goods, Sora. You have Kairi with you. Unlike me..."

"Are you confessing that you 'like like' Namine?" Sora grinned.

Roxas shook his head and lied, "No! It's just that...never mind. Class is about to start anyway." He took out his homework and notes and all the other stuff he needed.

Sora did the same while watching the skater sadly. _This is bad. He's not like this! Never was._

"Hey Sora?" Roxas whispered as their english teacher started his lecture, "Thanks."

"Sure."

* * *

Kairi looked up from her math classwork to come face to face with pale blonde hair. She poked the girl in front of her with her pencil. "Namine!" she called in a whisper. 

Namine turned around. "Huh? What is it, Kairi?"

"Don't act innocent with me!" Kairi hissed, "I'm your stepsisiter, which no one knows about, and I KNOW when something's wrong. And right now, something's wrong- with you." She glared at Namine, earning an imaginary, yet visual sweatdrop. "So? What's up?"

"It's nothing," Namine laughed nervously, "I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. See?"

Kairi wouldn't let her go just yet. "Fine," she bluffed and went back to writing on her paper, "But you're going to tell me everything once we get home!"

Namine sulked._ I knew it was too good to be true. She NEVER lets anything strange to her slide by like water. _

The bell rang and everyone packed up and quickly left.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Selphie (juniors) all met at the front grass field of the school along with Cloud, Leon, and Aerith- the popular seniors. 

"This is it!!" Selphie squealed, "Winter Vacation!" She noticed everyone's auras get heavy and dark and frowned. "What's wrong? Don't you guys WANT to get away from school?"

"Of course we do," Aerith stated softly, "It's just that we won't be seeing each other very much, that's all." She smiled hopefully. "But in the end, we'll all see each other again anyway. So there really is no point in becoming sad." She looked up at Cloud and laughed lightly. "Right, Cloud?"

Cloud hid a blush and avoided her emerald eyes by looking at the tree he was leaning on. "Uh...yeah," he mumbled.

"Except for Roxas," Sora pointed out, "He's going away for the whole three weeks. We won't be seeing him around here at all."

Namine felt her heart shatter at the recent news and turned to Roxas, who was beside her. "Is it my fault?" she whispered so that no one else was able to hear.

Roxas flashed her a confident smile. "Of course not," he said, "My dad just has a business meeting."

Everyone looked at the two sternly and sadly at the same time. They knew that they had been in love with each other ever since 7th grade and would usually 'dance around' each other...not meeting. They sighed. Roxas knew he was in love with Namine, but wouldn't admit it. Namine didn't know she was in love with Roxas, but she felt like she was. Everything was just so confusing for the two teens.

Namine then noticed that Kairi and Selphie were gone and felt herself shrink in fear and nervousness. "Oh, no!" she cried, "Kairi and Selphie left without me! I can't go home alone!"

Roxas looked around and noticed that Sora and Riku were gone, too. "Crap. My cousin's gone along with that white-haired wierdo." He looked at Namine. "We live close to each other, so I guess I can walk you home." He smiled again.

"Thanks, Roxas." Namine and Roxas waved goobye to the others and disappeared from a distant view.

Riku was the first to react and jumped out of the bushes he was hiding from and shook his fist in the air. "What did your stupid skater cousin just call me, Sora?!" he shouted, "A WHITE-HAIRED WIERDO?! He's really gonna get it!" He grinded his teeth together in anger. "For his INFORMATION, I'm one of the HOTTEST guys in school!"

Sora, Kairi, and Selphie walked out of the bushes also and sweatdropped at Riku's announcement.

"You guys..." Leon chuckled, "So clever, yet so childish. But, I have to admit. Getting them together like that WAS a good idea." He folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Hmph. I'm impressed...NOT."

The juniors fell anime style. "That's Leon for ya," Pence uttered, "Have insult follow compliment."

* * *

Roxas and Namine reached the corner of where they would part ways. They looked at each other sadly and then stared at the ground. 

"I wish you didn't have to go," Namine told him, "But I guess not all wishes come true."

"I guess not," Roxas sighed, "But...um...Namine?"

Namine looked up and gazed into his oceanic blue eyes. Her curelean ones shimmered, holding back tears. "Y-yeah?" She blushed a bit.

Roxas held his own voice back, his throat throbbing. _Go on! Just tell her those five simple words. They're not THAT hard to say! Just go on and say it! SEE YOU IN THREE WEEKS!! _"See you in three weeks!" he finally blurted and felt his body weaken in embarrassment.

Namine simply lit up a small smile and nodded.

"So...yeah..." Just when Roxas thought that was it, he felt something warm and soft press against his lips. His eyes widened in realization that Namine was kissing him. She pulled away from him gently and blushed.

"See you...Roxas," she said hoarsely and walked away.

Roxas remained still, but then felt motion come back to his stiff body and touched his lips. The cold winter weather didn't seem so cold to him anymore. He smiled. _Maybe these three weeks won't be so bad..._


End file.
